Exo Zombies (Remake)
by SkybroWarrior
Summary: What would happen if the younger brother of Gideon looked for him after Atlas dropped their bomb in the last Exo survival game? What will he do, to find his brother and bring him home. Slightly OP oc. Alive Gideon! (Abandoned! Sorry, PM if you want to take it.)


_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about CoD.**_

Chapter 1 (Outbreak Pt 1)

' Damn it, where are you brother? Your notes make no sense. ' I thought as I rode down the abandoned highway on my hoverbike. My brother Gideon went MIA six months back after the company Atlas sent him to train some new members on their skills. They denied it and tried to blow it off the records. But I was one step ahead of them. I tracked their data information trail and got the location of where he was the last anyone saw him.

When I got there all I found was a downed Warbird and thousands upon thousands of zombies in exo suits. Sneaking around them, I searched the downed bird for any info about my brother and found his notes. From the way that they are, I say he wrote them in a hurry but why? The only thing I could tell from them was a location. The name, Outbreak.

That is where I was going now. Gideon told me to run if Atlas ever unleashed their secret weapon, but I am no runner. I am going to find my brother and run then, not a moment before or after. Overhead, I watched as a single Atlas Warbird flew over me as I continued to fly down the highway. Checking myself one more time; I found my EPM3 over my shoulder, my S-12 on the right side of my bike, my dual M1 irons by my hips, and my IMR custom crossed on my belt. Nodding to myself, I hit high speed and sped faster down the highway.

Two hours later, I reached the base to see it in ruins and flames. ' Shit, what now? ' I thought, thinking on what to do. As I thought, I heard gun shots in the distance. " Wait, someone could be alive! " I said, revving my bike and smashing through the blocked entrance. On the other side, I saw thousands of zombies around four people still fighting. Seeing them like that, I sped up and smashed zombies over and over.

" Who's that guy? " The woman asked still shooting some zombie.

" Don't know, don't care. Whoever it is, just saved our ass. That counts in my book! " the guy in the security outfit said, waving at me.

" Be careful, whoever he is probably wants something in return so stay sharp. " the older man said, pointing his shotgun at me.

" Thank God, someone came. Finally, we are getting out of here. " the man in red said, smashing a zombie's face in.

The only thing I could think of was, " Damn, how do you work together? " I shook my head, and said " Never mind what I said before, are you guys alright? Anyone bit? "

All of them shook their heads and I sighed in relief. " Good, I have a question? Did anyone of you know a man named Gideon? " They all looked at each other, then shook their heads again.

" Damn, have to keep looking then. " I said, thinking where he could be. Looking back at them, I say, " Look, what happened here and is there anyone else? "

The older man said, " No, everyone else is dead. Killed by the virus here. Atlas sent three squads to contain the virus they unleashed and came back with only two bodies. After that it broke out and killed everyone here besides us. "

I nodded, looking out into the distance. Waving them over, I walk back to my bike and grab a grenade-like device. Gesturing to come closer, I turned it on and set it on the ground. The others closed their eyes, and I just rolled my eyes. I turned back to my bike just as the device hummed to life.

It brought out a holo-graphic field that fanned out to cover the area we were at. " What did you do? " The woman asked, pointing to the field.

Pulling a recon drone from the side of my bike, I set it to patrol the area. Turning back to her, I answered, " That is a holo-graphic camouflage that masks our smell and biosenses from the zombies. I just set a recon drone out to scan for any zombies nearby just in case. " Looking down at my wrist pad, I see and point at to her saying, " Here look. Seven hordes of zombies were coming to attack you guys, now that you are under here they can't find you. " I smiled and turned back to my bike.

Snapping my fingers, I turned back to them and said, " I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Marcus, call-sign Dark Angel. May I ask for your names? "

The guy in the security outfit stepped forward and shook my hand saying, " Nice to meet ya, man. My name's Decker, that old guy there is Oz, " The older man glared at Decker before looking at me and nodding, ", the girl who can't shoot is Lilith, " the woman named hit him upside the head and glared at him before turning to me and saying,

" Don't mind him, he's just jealous that I beat him at killing zombies because of the fact that today is the first time I shot a gun. " She looked back at Decker, who was mimicking her with his hand as he rolled his eyes.

" Yeah, yeah. Keep bragging princess. "

She hit him again. And he was back to rubbing his head. Chuckling to myself, I turn to face the last member of the party, " and I'm Kahn, I was head of security here and the boss that ran this place, most of the time. What has happened here I knew nothing about. "

I sighed and patted his shoulder, " I know what you mean. Now, that's eat. I got some grub on my hoverbike over there. Just give me a moment. "

Walking over to my bike, I grab some good firewood logs I grabbed in my travels and some MRI's Gideon left around the house before joining Atlas. Pulling those out, I gestured for them to help me. Lilith, Oz and I got the fire going and Decker helped me cook the food.

" So, what do we do now? " Lilith asked, after swallowing some chicken and rice.

" Well, I think it obvious. Marcus helps find a big enough vehicle like a van or truck and drive out of here. " Kahn said, pointing at me with his fork.

" But think, where would we get one? Any vehicle here is totaled, well besides Marcus' hoverbike. We can't walk out because the zombies will follow and kill us before we even clear 500 yards of this place." Decker asked, picking at his food before taking a bite of his meatball soup.

" Maybe, I could bring one of you with me to find a vehicle, or we can all ride out of here. We would be slow, but still fast enough to outrun zombies." I say, taking a bite of my cheese lasagna.

" Oz, what about you? What do you think we should do? " Lilith asked, putting her food down and turning to him.

Oz was staring into the fire, the food of his lap untouched.

" Oz? OZ! You there? Anything in that old noggin of yours? " Decker asked, waving his hand in front of Oz's face.

" Huh? Sorry, what are we talking about? " he asked, putting food in his mouth for the first time he got it.

" Ok, scatter brain. We were just talking about how to get out of here. " Decker said, pointing his fork at him with a meatball.

Oz glared at him, but made no retort as he thought. Lilith explained what we were talking about as I thought of just how much I should trust these people. I mean, I just met them and already I felt like I had known for months. But, what do I really know. All I know is that my brother is missing and these people needed help. Nothing else. What to do? What to do? . . .


End file.
